


Four unlit candles.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: •{Breve One-Shot ~ What if? ~ Wolfstar ~ 1184 parole}Cosa sarebbe successo se Peter fosse stato riconosciuto subito come vero assassino di Lily e James? Sirius non sarebbe andato ad Azkaban e gli sarebbe stata affidata la custodia di Harry.Questa breve storia narra solo dei pensieri di un giovane Sirius pochi giorni dopo la tragedia a Godric's Hollow."Sirius Black non si era mai sentito così miserabile come allora. I riccioli scuri gli ricadevano spettinati sulla fronte, il volto era profondamente segnato da delle occhiaie violacee e una barba incolta.Non mangiava da giorni e il suo corpo già dava segni di deperimento. Pensava solo a sopravvivere, sopravvivere solo per poter fare le veci di James e prendersi cura di Harry."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	Four unlit candles.

FOUR UNLIT CANDLES

Una figura umana era china su se stessa, seduta sul bordo di un letto un po’ sfatto e avvolta nella penombra della piccola camera.  
Le quattro candele all’interno della stanza emanavano una luce molto flebile, sembrava che fossero stanche, private di una qualsiasi forma di energia, che continuassero il loro dovere per inerzia.  
Sirius Black non si era mai sentito così miserabile come allora. I riccioli scuri gli ricadevano spettinati sulla fronte, il volto era profondamente segnato da delle occhiaie violacee e una barba incolta.  
Non mangiava da giorni e il suo corpo già dava segni di deperimento. Pensava solo a sopravvivere, sopravvivere solo per poter fare le veci di James e prendersi cura di Harry.  
In pochi minuti aveva perso tutto: James, Lily… E Peter. Peter, che li aveva traditi tutti. Per Sirius Black il vero e unico assassino di Lily Evans e James Potter era stato Peter Minus. Il fatto che avrebbe marcito ad Azkaban per il resto della sua vita, però, non lo consolava affatto. Forse dopo, tra qualche anno, la giustizia gli avrebbe dato un po’ di pace… ma adesso no, era troppo presto.  
Faceva male il triplo.  
Sulla scrivania disordinata vi era una fotografia: James, Sirius, Remus e Peter sorridevano abbracciati, al loro settimo anno ad Hogwarts, festeggiavano dopo che Grifondoro aveva finalmente vinto la finale di Quidditch.  
L’uomo sfinito si alzò dal proprio letto e prese in mano quella vecchia cornice, la guardò per degli istanti che sembravano anni e il suo unico desiderio era quello di poter avere una Giratempo per tornare indietro, nel passato, tra le mura di quel Castello.  
Accadde tutto molto velocemente, Sirius - colto da un istinto nervoso, con le lacrime pronte ad uscire dagli occhi - smontò velocemente la cornice, estraendone la fotografia: guardò profondamente l’immagine di Peter che si muoveva all’estrema destra e con tutto il disgusto che aveva dentro l’anima strappò con rabbia la sua figura, accartocciando il pezzo di carta fotografica e lanciandolo sulla scrivania. Cacciò un urlo di dolore, il primo dopo giorni, quando aveva visto i corpi morti di James e Lily.  
L’immagine incantata del mondo magico si era bloccata, divenendo una semplice fotografia del mondo Babbano: James, Sirius e Remus si erano cristallizzati dentro quella carta, con le espressioni così naturali di chi era stato fotografato senza preavviso.  
Sirius tornò a sedersi sul letto, raggomitolandosi su se stesso ancor più di prima, per impedire alle lacrime di scendere dai suoi occhi.  
In una frazione di secondo un’altra figura entrò velocemente nella camera, l’espressione preoccupata su un volto segnato da cicatrici e dolore sembrò far viva per un attimo la luce delle quattro candele.  
«Sirius, tutto bene?» Remus Lupin appariva leggermente più in forma dell’amico, ma non abbastanza da poter dire che già stesse bene.  
Si era preso cura di lui durante quei giorni, lo aiutava con Harry... arrivava al suo appartamento alla mattina e andava via solo dopo cena. Non poteva abbandonarlo, era letteralmente tutto ciò che gli era rimasto.  
«Stavi quasi per svegliare Harry.»  
«Scusami...» borbottò il giovane moro con un filo di voce, ancora chiuso nel suo guscio, dal quale si potevano scorgere solo i capelli ricci e i vestiti troppo leggeri. Anche il freddo era diventato impercettibile ormai.  
Remus notò immediatamente la cornice smontata e la fotografia strappata, che prese in mano, concedendo ad una sola lacrima di bagnare la sua guancia alla vista del ricordo di quelle vite spezzate. Alla vista del sorriso di James, di Peter strappato via.  
Sedette accanto a Sirius, che percepita la sua tranquillante presenza alzò il viso per guardarlo: erano uno lo specchio dell’altro, entrambi sfiniti da un dolore senza fondo.  
«Scusami...» ripeté il giovane Black «Pensavo fossi andato via.»  
«Mai senza salutarti prima.» lo disse con dolcezza, accarezzando piano i suoi capelli. A quel tocco delle lacrime silenziose iniziarono a traboccare dagli occhi di Sirius, troppo stanco, troppo consumato dai suoi 21 anni che sembravano 50.  
Remus lo attirò a sé, concedendogli un riparo sicuro sul suo petto, avvolto tra le sue lunghe braccia.  
«Non sei solo.» lo rassicurò, condividendo la sua sofferenza e comprendendo il terrore nel ritrovarsi all’improvviso padre di un bambino di un anno. «Andrà tutto bene.»  
Qualche singhiozzo scosse il corpo del giovane riccio, che finalmente ricominciava a versar fuori tutto il dolore che aveva accumulato in quella settimana.  
Remus era quasi certo che anche Sirius sarebbe potuto morire in quel momento, lì, tra le sue braccia, troppo magro, troppo infreddolito e con troppo poco sonno.  
«Devi riposare, Sirius.» gli sussurrò «E anche mangiare qualcosa.»  
Il giovane scosse la testa, stringendosi ancor di più all’amico e avvolgendo le sue braccia deboli attorno al suo corpo.  
Remus però lo scostò leggermente, in modo da poterlo guardare in volto e perdersi nei suoi piccoli occhi scuri; non gli disse più nulla, semplicemente gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte e posò le sue labbra sottili su quelle di Sirius, carnose e screpolate.  
Non accadeva da mesi: quel tocco, quel calore, quella vicinanza, quel tipo di amore… Troppo improbabile e proibito per non averne paura.  
Fu un bacio casto, quasi a stampo, contornato da carezze, lacrime e respiri affannati.  
Fu il giovane Black a riattaccarsi alle labbra di Remus, bramoso di conforto e amore. Le sue mani vagavano per il volto del biondo alla ricerca delle sue cicatrici, nelle quali si perdeva ogni volta, come un bambino in un grande viale.  
«Se vuoi rimango.» continuò a sussurrare Remus, quando entrambi riprendevano fiato da un bacio e l’altro «Manderò un gufo a mio padre, gli dirò che resterò qui per un po’.» prima che potesse continuare Sirius gli intrappolò nuovamente le labbra in un bacio veloce. Con tutti quei baci stava trasformando la sua sofferenza in amore. «Gli dirò che starò qui, per aiutarti con Harry. E non saremo soli, Sirius.» la sua voce si incrinò sull’ultima frase, dimostrando che entrambi erano desiderosi e bisognosi l’uno dell’altro.  
Quella sera, come dalla morte di James e Lily a quella parte, Sirius parlò poco. Gli bastò una parola.  
«Rimani.»  
E poche ore dopo si erano ritrovati a letto, stretti in un groviglio di coperte per combattere il freddo, con Remus che dormiva profondamente - con un vecchio pigiama di Sirius che gli stava troppo corto sulle maniche e la testa gettata sul cuscino. L’amico, o qualunque cosa fosse, lo guardava, continuando a camminare con le dita nelle sue cicatrici e a perdersi in esse. Le baciava una ad una, facendo piano per non svegliarlo.  
Harry dormiva nella camera a fianco. E pian piano anche Sirius venne portato via dal sonno, con le mani di Remus tra i suoi capelli e il calore rassicurante del suo corpo.  
Non fu una dormita troppo lunga, ma fu la prima tranquilla e non tormentata da incubi, dopo tante notti.  
Le quattro candele erano spente e con esse anche la speranza che prima o poi sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Ma Felpato e Lunastorta si facevano bastare quella magra e bacera consolazione, nascosta nei loro baci e nelle timide carezze.  
Erano insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Salve, è la prima volta che scrivo in questo fandom e vi sono davvero grata se siete giunti fin qui, leggendo tutta questa piccola One-Shot senza pretese. Sono sicura ce ne saranno a bizzeffe di simili, ma questa storia è particolare: questa è stata la prima volta che ho davvero sentito la necessità di scrivere qualcosa su questa saga.  
> Vorrei anche precisare che il rapporto tra Sirius e Remus, a prescindere che sia amicizia o qualcosa di più, per me è davvero speciale... quindi eccomi qui. Un amore - romanti o fraterno o qualsiasi altra cosa sia - che in questo contesto è totalmente puro, che non ha bisogno di molte parole o particolari gesti.  
> Vorrei specificare che le quattro candele spente, che danno il titolo alla storia, rappresentano i Malandrini... perché in un modo nell'altro ognuno si è perso: James è morto per mano di Peter che li ha traditi tutti, lasciando Sirius e Remus da soli in un tunnel di dolore.  
> Dovrei aver detto tutto.  
> Grazie ancora per essere arrivati fin qui, spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta... Regalo una Cioccorana a tutti!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
